Juntos Por Siempre
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Mi vida antes era un miseria total, todos me maltrataban y se burlaban de mí y era el blanco de todo tipo de humillaciones y cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido... apareció él quien no solamente me salvó la vida, sino que se gano mi corazón y la vida que me salvó volviéndola un paraíso de ensueños. apriciones de Dip, Creek, Style y Grestopher.


**JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como saben muy bien cada primero de mes voy a subir un pequeño fic especial de un personaje olvidado de la serie (a pesar de que hoy es el segundo día de Julio) Y al igual que los demás personajes olvidados de los que he hecho fics, considero que al siguiente es MUY injusto que no lo incluyan en los fics y que no se le tome en cuenta ya que a diferencia de personajes como Mint Berry Crunch, Bridón Gueermo, Estela, Lexus, Mark y su hermana Rebecca, que han tenido importancia en el único episodio en el que han aparecido, el siguiente personaje ha aparecido en varios episodios (al menos varios comparados con ellos) y ese personaje es… (Tambores por favor)**

**¡SCOTT MALKINSON! (Ahora muchas personas ponen una expresión de ¡¿WTF?!) así es, ahora la antorcha pasa para él ¿Por qué? Pues por lo que dije ahora, él es uno de los tantos personajes olvidados de la serie que casi nunca lo incluyen en los fics y eso que ha aparecido en varios episodios, incluyendo en el videojuego La Vara de la Verdad, así que por eso voy hacer esta pequeña historia en su honor, pero a diferencia de la mayoría los otros personajes que mencione anteriormente, este fic especial no será de angustia, sino de drama y romance y a que no adivinan con quién lo emparejé ;D.**

**Así que sin más, comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes son de mi propiedad y como los demás fics especiales este será contado desde el punto de vista del personaje principal.**

Estaba mirando fijamente el partido mientras me sujetaba fuertemente las manos un poco preocupado ya que solo quedaban pocos segundos para que el partido acabara, y todas las personas que estaban en el estadio miraban ansiosas como yo como los jugadores movían y pasaban la pelota, hasta que se la pasaron a mi amorcito y él ágilmente esquivaba a los demás jugadores mientras hacía que el baló rebotara y justo cuando solamente quedaban dos segundos para que el partido terminara, él saltó al mismo tiempo que lanzó el balón que llego al aro del equipo rival.

Todos mirábamos fijamente como la pelota se tambaleaba indecisa si meterse o caer afuera del aro y cuando parecía punto de caer fuera, se metió adentro del aro.

_-__**"¡Y ENCESTÓ! ¡EL EQUIPO DE LAS VACAS DE SOUTH PARK SON LOS GANADORES!"-**_exclamó uno de los locutores del partido y todas las personas que apoyábamos al equipo de South Park enseguida nos paramos gritando de la emoción.

-¡GANAMOS, GANAMOS!- exclamaron algunos fanáticos abrazándose de la emoción y dando varios salticos.

-¡LO LOGRASTE MI VIDA, ERES EL MEJOR!- exclamaba yo dando leves salticos y aplaudiendo un poco sin importarme las miradas extrañadas que me ganaba por parte de las demás personas.

Así que mientras mi amor y los demás jugadores eran acosados por los espectadores y recibiendo muchas preguntas por los reporteros, yo me tenía que hacer camino entre ellos para llegar a él.

-¡Señor Gueermo, Gueermo! ¡¿Cree que puedan pasar a la siguiente ronda?!- le preguntó uno de los reporteros.

-¡Por favor, duerme conmigo!- le pidió una de esas chicas calenturientas de forma ansiosa y desesperada y yo las mire muy molesto.

-Lo siento tanto damas y caballeros, pero ahora estoy muy cansado- les dijo él secándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla y cuando me vio sonrió enormemente -lo único que quiero hacer ahora es descansar junto a mi amorcito- dijo esto sujetándome de la cintura con su brazo derecho para luego darme un besito en la mejilla y después apoye mi cabeza en su hombro apegándome a su cuerpo y a ninguno de los dos le importaba lo que las personas en frente de nosotros dijera o pensara, sobre todo esas tipas que se llevaron una gran desilusión.

Tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo mi cariño a mi lado, ya que sin él no sabría cómo sería de mi vida en estos momentos, pero de seguro sería muy triste y miserable… incluso más que cuando era un chico.

Oigan… ¿acaso me presenté? Creo que no… pues entonces permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre Scott Malkinson, tengo 22 años de edad siseo y tengo diabetes y tengo al novio más guapo, amable, considerado y tierno que cualquiera desearía tener y se llama Bridón Gueermo de 21 años de edad y estrella del baloncesto y capitán el equipo Las Vacas de South Park.

¿Cómo él y yo somos pareja? Pues para eso tendremos que remontarnos a cuando los dos éramos unos niños.

Comencemos conmigo ¿Qué se puede decir de mí cuando era un niño? Pues para empezar era extremadamente impopular, por culpa de mi diabetes y siseo, casi nadie quería estar conmigo, era maltratado por los demás estudiantes, de hecho era uno de los chicos a quiénes más molestaban incluso más que estudiantes como un tal Pip o un tal Tweek y ese tal Butters, quien por cierto una vez me golpeo salvajemente en un ataque de ira cuando estábamos en cuarto grado, y era un inadaptado social que se las tenía que arreglar como podía.

Bridón mientras tanto… era todo lo opuesto a mí, ya que era muy popular, en realidad estaba entre los chicos más populares de todos y tanto chicas como chicos lo admiraban desde que estaba en tercer grado, primero porque era un buen cantante y bailarín y siguió así cuando se volvió un jugador de baloncesto.

En realidad nuestro primer contacto verdadero fueron algunos años después, yo ya lo conocía, pero él ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia… hasta ese día…

_**Flash back:**_

_Estaba tirado en el patio trasero de la escuela respirando con mucha dificultad, ya que unos brabucones me habían molido a golpes y trataba de ponerme de pie, pero el cuerpo no me podía dar para más y no solamente por mis heridas, sino porque también era físicamente muy débil comparado a los demás chicos de mi edad en esos momentos, ya que tenía 14 años, y también porque necesitaba urgentemente mi insulina o comer algo ya que de lo contrario quedaría inconsciente ¡Y hasta podría morir!_

_-Ah… ¡Ahhhh!- exclamé muy adolorido al mismo tiempo que trataba de pararme apoyando mis temblorosos brazos contra el suelo, pero caí bocabajo volviendo a respirar agitadamente -No… no pueto seguil así…- me lamenté ya empezando a llorar no solo del dolor y de la desesperación sintiéndome la persona más miserable de todo el mundo y miraba fijamente como el sol era opacado por las nubes, como si eso reflejara como se me iba la vida y cada vez se me hacía más y más tenue y se me cerraban los parpados y cuando se me estaban por cerrar por completo…_

_-¡¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó a ti?!- me preguntó alguien y con mi visión borrosa pude medio distinguir una silueta que se me acercaba a paso veloz y no sabía de quién se trataba._

_-Ayúdame… por favor…- le supliqué mientras extendía mi mano izquierda para que luego me sostuviera y creo que apreciando las graves heridas que tenía._

_-Oh por todos los cielos… ¡Tengo que llevarte rápido a la enfermería!- exclamó para luego levantarme y cargarme al estilo princesa y lo único que vi antes de quedar inconsciente fue un hermoso cabello castaño peinado de medio lado y unos lindos ojos cafés claros._

_Cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendí al ver a mí alrededor ya que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela._

_-¿Qué-qué hazo aquí?- me pregunté al mismo tiempo que me trate de incorporar, pero enseguida solté un gemido de dolor y me trate de sobar mis heridas que estaban cubiertas de vengas, gasas, pomadas y algunas tenían puntos y las podía ver ya que no tenía mi camisa verde y me di cuenta de que tenía una intravenosa o catéter en mi muñeca izquierda._

_-Ya despertó joven- me dijo la enfermera de la escuela, la señorita Gollum, acercándose a mí- me alegro que hayas recobrado el conocimiento, tus padres ya vienen por ti- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me ponía un paja lengua en la boca y me la examinaba con una pequeña linterna._

_-¿Co-como llese aquí en-enfelmera?- le pregunté con dificultad, si de por sí no podía hablar bien por mi seseo, ese pedacito de madera no me ayudaba para nada._

_-Fue gracias a este joven, él fue quién te salvo la vida- me dijo ella sonriendo para luego acercarse a la puerta de entrada y salida de la enfermería -ya puedes pasar- dijo abriéndola y me sorprendí al ver a quién entró._

_-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- me preguntó nada más y nada menos que el propio Bridón Gueermo, a pesar de que ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones, esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara y así de cerca, a pesar de que le llevaba un año de ventaja, él era más alto que yo, alto para su edad mejor dicho, mientras que yo era bajo para mi edad, y se le notaba una muy buena condición física obviamente por sus prácticas de baloncesto, de seguro fue por esto que me pudo llevar sin mucho esfuerzo a la enfermería y no pude evitar sentirme un poco maravillado al verlo así._

_-Eh… sí-sí, ya etoy un poco mejos. Gracias pon ayudanme- le respondí la pregunta que me hizo._

_-De nada- me dijo sonriendo y esa sonrisa me maravilló más de lo que estaba._

_-Tengo que ir a buscar algo chicos ¿Te quedarías con él hasta que lleguen sus padres?- le pidió la enfermera Gollum._

_-Por supuesto señorita- le aseguré él sin dejar de sonreír y ella se retiró -¿En serio te encuentras bien?- me preguntó de nuevo preocupado._

_-Sí, ya me encuentlo mejon- le volví a asegurar -¿Pero cómo me encontlaste y por qué ne ayudaste?- le pregunté con mucha curiosidad de que alguien como él se tomara la gran molestia de auxiliar a alguien como yo._

_-Iba al patio trasero de la escuela para practicar un poco y te vi ahí tirado en el piso- me comenzó a explicar._

_-¿Pelo por qué me ayudastle?- le volví a preguntar._

_-Pues porque obviamente no iba a dejar tirado en el piso a alguien que estuviera gravemente herido, es lo que hubiera hecho por cualquier persona- me terminó de explicar, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no es como la mayoría de los chicos populares que tienen grandes egos y que tratan a los demás como basura y él es en verdad muy altruista._

_-De nuevo glacias por salvarme- le agradecí por tercera vez._

_-Ya te dije, no hay de que- me dijo sonriendo otra vez -Y a propósito, ¿tú nombre es…?- me preguntó sentándose a mí lado._

_-Scott Malkinson- le respondí un poco cohibido y él me ofreció la mano derecha._

_-Mucho gusto Scott, yo soy Bridón Gueermo- se presentó de formalmente sonriendo todavía, aunque no había necesidad de que se presentara._

_-El gulto es mío- le dije correspondiendo el gesto._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y desde ese momento los dos nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, lo que era algo muy irónico y contradictorio ya que él siendo el rey de los chicos populares, entabló amistad conmigo, el rey de los chicos impopulares ¿Qué combinación tan particular verdad?

Con el paso del tiempo nos conocíamos muy bien, él me contaba como antes su padre lo obligaba a cantar y bailar cuando estaba en tercer grado, hasta que se hartó y lo golpeó en la cara cuando lo trato de detener al querer fugarse y luego su madre también lo golpeo al darse cuenta de que podían defenderse, no podía negar que me asombre mucho cuando me dijo eso ya que muchas personas hubieran dado su mano derecha por haber tenido el don del baile y canto que él tenía pero que no quería tener.

Yo le contaba todos los porvenires que tenía por culpa de mi seseo y diabetes y como los demás chicos se metían conmigo, esto era algo que a él no le causaba nada de gracia, pero que ya no tenía por qué preocuparme más ya que estando al lado suyo nadie se volvería a meter conmigo.

Me había puesto tan feliz por eso ya que no solamente tenía un amigo de verdad, sino que tenía a alguien que me cuidaría de los que me quisieran hacer daño.

Pero mientras crecíamos, estaba empezando a desarrollar hacia él algo más profundo que un fuerte lazo de amistad, no me sabía lo que era hasta que tenía 16 años y me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él.

Era algo que me parecía inconcebible, es decir ¡Los dos somos chicos por todos los cielos! Se supone que no es normal que dos personas del mismo sexo se enamoren… pero me di cuenta de que en esos mismos tiempos los chicos del curso décimo grado B habían reconocido públicamente ser gays y tener pareja del mismo sexo, como esos chicos… los mejores amigos… ¿Cómo era que se llamaban…? ¡Ah sí! Stan y Kyle, aunque para varias personas eso no fue una verdadera sorpresa, lo mismo pasa con ese tal Tweek que tenía a ese tipo antipático, el tal Craig Tucker, también ese otro rubio llamado Pip que tenía al otro antipático de Damien, e incluso ese chico refinado y arrogante llamado Gregory tenía al otro pesado de… no recuerdo su nombre, pero lo llamaban el Topo.

Y si todos ellos ya habían reconocido su orientación sexual y lo que sentían el uno por el otro ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo yo? Bueno, por el simple hecho de que Bridón podría no corresponder mis sentimientos.

Eso para mí era lo más lógico, ya que él tenía a montañas de chicas tras él y podría tener a cualquiera de ellas que le pudiera ofrecer todo lo que yo no sería capaz de ofrecerle. Me sentía muy triste porque creía que la persona que tanto quería, nunca me quería de la misma forma en como yo a él, oh eso pensaba hasta que…

_**Flash back:**_

_Estaba caminando a paso lento y cabizbajo rumbo a mi casillero muy triste y totalmente desganado, pero cuando lo abrí me sorprendí al ver una pequeña nota blanca que cayó lentamente al piso, así que la levante y la leí._

_**-"Nos vemos en la parte trasera de la escuela luego de que terminen las clases, atentamente alguien que te ama mucho"-**_

_Cuando leí eso me asombré más de lo que estaba ¿Alguien que me quiere mucho? ¿Quién? Acaso… ¿Acaso se trataba de Bridón? Esta idea hacía que mi corazón latiera a toda potencia ¿Pero qué tal si no era él? ¿Si se trataba de otra persona o peor, que se tratara de algunos de los idiotas que todavía se metían conmigo y que me querían hacer una broma de muy mal gusto? Cuando contemplé estas posibilidades enseguida me desanime y me puse más triste aún, pero tenía que verificar si se trataba de Bridón aunque tuviera que arriesgarme._

_Las clases pasaban con lentitud para mí y no podía esperar a que se terminaran y cuando llegó la hora del descanso, no miraba a Bridón por ninguna parte ¿En dónde estaba?_

_Cuando al fin se terminó la última jornada estudiantil, en vez de ir enseguida a la parte trasera de la escuela, espere a que los demás estudiantes se fueran, en caso de que se tratara una cruel broma no quería que la humillación fuera pública._

_Cuando parecía que no había moros en la costa, fui a pasos nerviosos a la parte trasera del colegio, pero antes de girar en una esquina me detuve un momento._

_-¿Y si no es Bridón y soramente es una cruel bloma?- me pregunté a mí mismo de nuevo triste y preocupado, pero negué con la cabeza para deshacer esos pensamientos -Ya llegué gasta aquí y no me echale para atrás- dicho esto terminé de cruzar la esquina._

_Y nada, no había nada de nada ni nadie, no habían chicos para burlarse de mí ni para agredirme y lo peor ¡Es que no estaba Bridón por ninguna parte!_

_-¿Bridón?- le llamé mientras caminaba un poco y miraba a mí alrededor, pero no obtuve respuesta y no lo veía en ninguna parte._

_Eso fue como si congelaran mi corazón y lo golpearan con un martillo reventándolo en miles de pedazos, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de mis ojos y me tape la cara con las manos negando con la cabeza y sollozando ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! ¡Fui un total iluso al creer que él me había dejado esa carta diciéndome que me amaba! Me sentía como un total idiota, un estúpido, un imbécil, una loca enamorada que vive en un mundo de fantasía ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este sufrimiento?! ¡¿Por qué la vida le gusta verme sufrir tanto?! ¡¿Por qué…?!_

_-Scott…- para mi gran sorpresa, Bridón me tomó por sorpresa abrazándome por atrás y apegándome suavemente a su cuerpo -¿Por qué lloras Scott?- me preguntó apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro derecho._

_-¡¿Bri-Bridón?!- le pregunté girando mi cara topándome con la suya en la que tenía una radiante sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba tan asombrado que hice una de las preguntas más estúpidas que alguna vez he hecho y él rió un poco por eso._

_-Pero que preguntas haces Scott ¿acaso no leíste la carta que te dejé?- me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír haciendo que lo viera de frente._

_-¿Tú la de-delaste?- seguía con mis preguntas estúpidas._

_-Por supuesto ¿Quién más?- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me sujetaba de la cintura y de nuevo mi corazón latió a mil por hora y sonreí enormemente y toda mi miseria enseguida desapareció._

_-¿Entonces en realidad me amas?- seguí preguntando._

_-¿Todavía sigues haciendo ese tipo de preguntas? ¡Por supuesto que te amo, con todo mi corazón!- cuando exclamó esto lloré de nuevo, solo que esta vez de una gran felicidad._

_-Oh Bridón… ¡ME HACES TAN FELIZ!- exclamé al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos y él me rodeo la cintura con los suyos apegándome más a su perfecto cuerpo de atleta._

_-¿Creo que está de sobra preguntar si quieres que seamos novios, verdad?- me preguntó separándonos del abrazo y nuestros rostros estaban a solo unos centímetro de distancia._

_-¡Eso lo que más deseo en este mundo!- dicho esto nos dimos un profundo y romántico beso al mismo tiempo que nos volvíamos a besar._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Ese fue sin lugar a dudas el día más feliz de mi vida, jamás me había sentido tan feliz hasta ese momento.

Pero las cosas no los iban a resultar fáciles, a mí solamente me quedaba un año más en la escuela y a él le quedaban dos, me preguntaba si me iba a esperar y yo por supuesto le dije que sí, pero podía correr el riesgo de que mis padres me enviaran a una universidad lejos de South Park. Afortunadamente los convencí de que no me enviaran enseguida a alguna y tenía todo un año libre sin estudios ni nada de eso en el cual podía verme con Bridón a escondidas y demostrarnos cuanto nos queríamos el uno al otro.

Él por ser un gran atleta logró ganarse una beca en deportes, lo que significaba que no dependería de sus padres para pagarse una carrera y cuando se graduó del colegio y poco tiempo después llegó el momento de la verdad… y vaya que no fue nada fácil…

_**Flash back:**_

_-¡¿ES UNA JODIDA BROMA?!- nos preguntó furiosísimo el padre de Bridón, mientras que su esposa enseguida había estallado en llanto tapándose la cara con las manos lamentándose y mi madre también estaba así mientras que papá… me miraba con todo el desprecio del mundo y la abrazaba._

_Bridón y yo estábamos en su casa para confesar nuestra relación ante nuestros padres y desviábamos la mirada mientras nos agarrábamos de las manos._

_-No papá… no es una broma… Scott y yo somos novios- le aseguró Bridón sin ser capaz de verlo a la cara y tanto su madre como la mía aumentaron más su llanto._

_-¡¿POR QUÉ NOS HICISTE ESTO HIJO, POR QUÉ?!- me preguntó también furioso mi padre y cerré los ojos respirando agitadamente -Te dimos todo un año libre de estudios y responsabilidades ¡¿Y ASÍ ES COMO NOS PAGAS?! ¡¿VOLVIENDOTE UN MARICÓN DE MIERDA Y REVOLCANDOTE CON ESE PUTO ANORMAL?!- cada una de sus palabras me hacían sentir peor._

_-¡¿EN QUE NOS EQUIVOCAMOS, QUÉ HICIMOS MAL PARA QUE SALIERAS ASÍ HIJO, ES POR LAS CACHETADAS QUE TE DABA TU PADRE CUANDO TE OBLIGABA A CANTAR Y BAILAR?!- preguntó la señora Gueermo a bridón que también cerró los ojos._

_-No-no mamá, ustedes no hicieron nada mal. Es solo que cuando dos personas se aman…- mi vida estaba tratando de enmendar las cosas, pero no pudo seguir ya que su padre enseguida se le acercó y le dio la bofetada más fuerte que alguna vez haya visto, tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso boca abajo y haciendo que lo mirara con el terror absoluto en sus ojos mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda y yo me había quedado estático sin poder hablar o hacer algo_

_-¡MALTIDO MOCOSO DESAGRADECIDO, TE PERMITÍ JUGAR BALONCESTO ¿Y ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAS?!- le siguió gritando furioso y luego miró a su esposa que también estaba en estado de shock -¡Y TÚ MUJER, POR SIEMPRE SER TAN CONCIENZUDA NUESTRO HIJO SE VOLVIÓ MÁS MARICÓN DE LO QUE YA ERA AL SER UN DEPORTISTA!- le gritó para enseguida darle una fuerte bofetada que también la tiro al piso como a Bridón._

_-¡MAMÁ!- gritó él e hizo el ademan de ayudarla, pero su papá le volvió a dar otra bofetada tirándolo al piso._

_-¡TÚ TE CALLAS!- le gritó para luego enfocar su vista en mis padres -y ustedes… ¡USTEDES CREARON ESE MONSTRUO QUE PUDRIÓ LA MENTE DE MI HIJO!- después de gritar de nuevo también les dio unas fuertes cachetadas que los tiró al piso, tal vez sea un bailarín pero tiene una gran fuerza._

_-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!- grité horrorizado y también quise acercármeles, pero me gane una bofetada por parte del señor Gueermo que me tiró al piso como a los demás._

_-¡Y TÚ ERES EL PEOR DE TODOS MALDITA LACRA, NO SÉ QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO PERO TE VOY A GOLPEAR HASTA QUE ME ARDAN LAS MANOS, PUTA RASTRERA!- enseguida me empezó a dar varias cachetadas y bofetadas no solo en la cara, sino por todo el cuerpo mientras me gritaba insultos y yo trataba de protegerme lo mejor que podía de su ira._

_-¡YA DÉJALO IMBÉCIL!- le gritó Bridón para enseguida darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso como le paso a él y a mí y enseguida lo levantó del piso agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa con sus dos manos haciendo que lo viera a los ojos y en dónde antes tenía terror, ahora había una gran ira -Soy capaz de perdonarte que me golpees y que me insultes todo lo que quieras ¡PERO NUNCA TE PERDONARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A MI MADRE Y A LA PERSONA QUE TANTO AMO!-_

_Después de gritarle esto literalmente lo estaba matando a golpes, lo golpeaba tan fuerte que sus puños sangraban y la sangre de su padre le salpicaba la cara, su ropa y hasta el piso y no se detenía al estar cegado por la ira._

_-¡HIJO BASTA, LO VAS A MATAR!- le gritó aterrada su madre para enseguida sujetarlo para que se detuviera y apenas lo logró y estaba respirando agitadamente mientras miraba el cuerpo de su maltratado padre y luego enfocó su vista en mis padres que en todo ese momento lo habían visto atónitos sin decir nada._

_-Scott… ayúdame a empacar mis cosas y luego vamos a tu casa para que empaques lo tuyo- dicho esto fuimos a su cuarto y después de empacar sus pertenencias, bajamos las escaleras._

_-¡HIJO POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS!- le suplicó su madre llorando de nuevo y él soltó un suspiro._

_-Lo siento mamá… no quería que las cosas resultaran de esta manera… pero ninguno de los dos podrá vivir con alguien que no acepten lo nuestro y hasta que no nos acepten como somos, nunca volveremos a nuestros hogares… sobre todo yo- les dijo Bridón como una especie de sentencia final para luego salir de su casa a pesar de las súplicas de su madre y de mis padres y por ellos sentía que se me rompía el corazón al romper todo vínculo con ellos._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Como pueden ver, a ninguno le resultó para nada fácil reconocer lo nuestro en frente de nuestros padres y no hemos vuelto a tener ningún tipo de contacto con ellos, bueno excepto yo que estoy logrando que poco a poco mis padres me acepten como soy y a Bridón como mi novio.

Afortunadamente el destino nos dio un descanso, ya que un amigo nuestro, un rubio rizado llamado Bradley Stuart, nos dio asilo en su pequeño departamento para tener un techo en dónde pudiéramos vivir, él en realidad reconoció ser gay mucho antes de que los chicos de su curso se empezaran a emparejar.

Bridón trabajó duro y aprovechó al máximo su beca en deportes para salir adelante volviéndose una súper estrella y cuando yo tenía 19 años y él 18, logró acumular el dinero suficiente para poder costearse una linda casita en la que vivimos actualmente felices uno con el otro y solamente Dios sabe que más nos pasará de ahora en adelante.

-¿En qué piensas, mi vida?- me preguntó el abrazándome por la espalda besándome la nuca y el cabello, que por cierto me dejé crecer tanto que me cubre los hombros y la espalda y los dos estábamos en nuestra cama acurrucados luego de… creo que ya saben lo que hicimos.

-En nata mi amol, solo recondaba algutas cosas- le dije -Oye, eso me recuerda. Bradley me envió un mensaje y nos preguntó si queríamos ir a ese bar a divertirnos un raro y que iba a llevar a un amigo suyo ¿Qué dices?- le pregunté.

-¡Me parece genial! Hace rato que no salimos con nuestros amigos a divertirnos- me dijo él sonriendo para luego lamerme el oído derecho -Y bueno… creo que es hora de que nos volvamos a divertir ¿Te parece bien?- me preguntó lujurioso.

-Me parece genial- use sus mismas palabras para luego comenzar de nuevo con la acción.

No sé qué nos depare el destino y si se presentaran más obstáculos en nuestro camino, pero de algo estoy seguro y eso es que no importa lo que nos pase, podremos superar cualquier obstáculo mientras que estemos…

_**JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 02/07/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic de romance de la pareja Crack Bridón-Scott a la que llamo Guerkinson o Bicott XD. Saben, esta es mi pareja Crack más reciente hasta el momento y se me ocurrió hacer este fic dedicado a Scott ya que esta pareja aparece justamente en mi fic de Otra Oportunidad para el Amor y esa historia y esta están relacionadas entre sí ya que hay aparecen Bridón y Scott, pero ese fic es un Bunny y Bratters, así que le pueden echar un ojo si les llama la atención ;)**

**Así que sin más, me despido y puede que las siguientes historias de personajes olvidados de la serie estén relacionadas de alguna manera con mis otros grandes fics para así hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes ;D. hasta luego y que duerman bien con los angelitos ZZZZZZZZ.**


End file.
